


DAII: Masked Stranger

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Masks, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline suspects some of her guardsmen have been frequenting the brothel while on duty, and she sends Hawke to investigate. While there, Hawke is propositioned by a silent, masked stranger. He finds himself giving into the stranger, following him to his room, where he finds familiarity in his pale blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAII: Masked Stranger

He hadn't come to the brothel to involve himself with any of the whores there. In fact, his visit to the Blooming Rose was entirely innocent. He was following a suspicion of Aveline’s, that some of her men were going to the brothel in the middle of the night, most likely during slow nights when the chatter with one another wasn't enough to satisfy them.

Why Aveline couldn't have investigated the matter on her own, Hawke didn't know, and he hadn't been particularly interested in _asking_ either. Aveline would have only given him her patented scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. “Because,” she would have said, “I’m rather busy cleaning up all of your messes, Hawke.”

It was true enough, and so Hawke had not even bothered to argue with the woman, or protest her little mission at all. Quickly in and quickly out. Once he saw that there were in fact guardsmen on the hunt for some ‘companionship’ (something that didn’t surprise Hawke in the least) he would report back to Aveline and wash his hands of the entire thing. 

That was the mindset he had when he entered the Blooming Rose, but once he was there for a while, he found its ambiance charming. Kind of inviting, in a way. He sat at the bar and ordered himself some ale while he watched the main room closely for any signs of Aveline's guardsmen. 

A man took the stool beside him. He was wearing a mask of garish grandeur, purple and black, with large feathers, and decorated with what looked to be rhinestones. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. He looked familiar, but there was no placing him with the mask, it covered him from his hairline to his chin. 

His hair was brown, swept back from his forehead. Hawke considered this for a long moment, before he dismissed his thoughts as ludicrous. Why would Sebastian, of all people, be in the Blooming Rose? And why would he be wearing a mask and sitting at the bar? 

A hand touched Hawke’s thigh. 

Hawke looked at the masked man, not sure if he were pissed or only surprised by his forward nature. Hawke decided he was only a little shocked. The touch was nice, actually, firm and yet strangely gentle. Hawke leaned in close to the man and whispered, “Not sure what you're trying to tell me. Might want to be a little less subtle.”

The hand on his thigh shifted to palm his cock through his trousers. Hawke tensed, locking his teeth against a moan. 

He realized, dimly, that he had come there to do a job, and that if he failed to do that job, Aveline would have his balls on her mantle. It didn't matter though. There was no time for the silly errand, and less time for formalities. Hawke grabbed the man's hand, and kept his mouth pressed close to his ear. “Upstairs, middle bedroom, five minutes,” he whispered. The man nodded, with just a hint of hesitance, and pushed back from the bar. 

“Your ale, serah,” the bartender announced, setting the mug down in front of Hawke. 

Hawke pushed it away and dumped a few bronze pieces on the bar. “Thank you, but I think I’ll just go.”

He weaved his way through the crowd, rolling his eyes when an elven whore insisted on getting in his way. “Ten bronze pieces,” she said, grabbing onto Hawke’s arm, “I know you can afford me, sweetheart.”

Hawke jerked his arm away. “Not interested,” he muttered, before climbing the stairs and making his way to the middle bedroom. 

The room was ornately decorated. The pillows on the bed were silken and plush, the gilding on the bed posts shimmered beautifully in the low candlelight. There was a bucket in the center of the room, atop a lavishly styled table, with a bottle of wine chilling. Hawke examined the wine, found it to be from Amaranthine, and placed it back in the bucket. Not to his taste, though he supposed he could stash it away for Fenris. 

There were hands on his hips suddenly, and a hard body pressed against his back. When he tried to speak, one of the hands moved over his mouth. “Shh,” the man breathed against his ear, and Hawke obeyed. 

It wasn't every day that he allowed himself to be seduced by a complete stranger, though it wasn't exactly the first time Hawke had enjoyed one of the servants at the Blooming Rose. He wasn't going to be able to find out anything for Aveline. Hawke didn't really give a frig what the Captain thought of his piss-poor handling of her little quest. Certainly not when the man was grabbing at his crotch again, rubbing his cock roughly through his trousers. 

“Maker,” Hawke panted, “Yes.”

The hand working at his cock pushed inside his trousers, groping his naked dick and forcing it to harden immediately. Hawke moaned, not bothering to catch the noise, and dropped his head back on the stranger's shoulder. 

“Mnnn, more," Hawke grunted, pulling away from the man and turning to face him. He took the stranger’s hands and pulled him closer, nudging at his mask with his nose. “Let me see your face,” Hawke said, moving to grab hold of the mask.

The stranger pulled back and shook his head, pushing Hawke's hand away. 

“Oh, I see,” Hawke said, grinning, “You want to be mysterious. Well, I've never been one for that sort of thing, but there's a first time for everything.” He chuckled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. “You know, if any of my friends ever found out about this, I'd be in a lot of trouble. Except for Isabela of course... She’d just wonder why I didn't bring her along.”

“Shh,” the man repeated, sitting beside Hawke on the bed. He undressed Hawke quickly, tearing through his clothes like a wild animal. It was a good thing Hawke had opted for going to the Rose in his houseclothes, if he had gone in his armor the man would have had a rougher go of things. 

When he was naked, Hawke stretched himself across the bed, unashamed of his nudity or the way the stranger’s hands stroked over his body. He squirmed a bit when the man brushed his fingers over his ribs. He was incredibly ticklish there. The squirming intensified, centered at his hips, when the stranger took a hold of his cock and stroked him slowly. 

“Yes,” Hawke breathed, “Oh, yes.”

The man squeezed his cock, massaging his thumb over the head, smearing Hawke with his own pre-come. Hawke bucked into the man's hand, arching his back to shove his hips up. The man's free hand traveled up his belly and chest, scratching him lightly, tweaking his nipples, brushing almost tenderly over his lips. Hawke caught his fingers between his teeth, nibbling and sucking as the stranger toyed with his cock.

“Mnn, fuck me,” Hawke whispered around the man's fingers, bucking harder and faster, forcing the man to give him a fast, sloppy handjob. 

The man pulled his hands away, rising from the bed and moving the end table. He rummaged around for a few moments before returning to Hawke, opening up Hawke’s legs and applying some of the oil he had received to his fingers. He lightly probed at Hawke's entrance, Hawke tensing some before he relaxed and let the stranger slide one lubed finger inside of him. Tendrils of pain and pleasure mingled, centered in Hawke's groin and lower abdomen, before pain took center stage as the stranger guided another finger inside of him.

Hawke grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as his ass squeezed naturally around the man's fingers. They curled upwards softly, and Hawke cried out as his prostate was struck. The stranger chuckled, the sound muffled behind his mask, and applied more pressure to Hawke's prostate, stroking it roughly until Hawke was quivering and begging for more. He could feel his cock, hard and hot against his belly, leaking. 

“Maker,” Hawke growled, “ _Fuck me_.”

The stranger removed his fingers, and shifted his body a bit to open his trousers. He took out his cock, an impressive size, but not altogether intimidating, and stroked himself with his wet hand. Hawke wasn't sure if he were moving quickly because of his own impatience or _Hawke’s_ , but it didn't matter. When the man moved between his spread legs and pushed inside of him, Hawke shuddered gratefully around his cock, squeezing the stranger between his knees. 

The man thrust into him, slowly and deeply, grabbing hold of Hawke's hips. He was breathing hard, uneven, behind his mask. Hawke reached up, again trying to remove the damnable thing, and had his hands swatted away. Hawke smiled, looking up at the man, at the distinct sweep of his brown hair, and the familiar pale blue of his eyes. 

“You’re terrible at being mysterious,” Hawke whispered, “Leave the mask on if you want to, Sebastian.” 

The man was still and silent for a long moment, before he pulled the mask off and tossed it behind his shoulder. Sebastian's face was heavily flushed, more with shame than lust, Hawke figured. Hawke reached up to him, took a hold of his shoulders, and pulled him down. He touched his lips to Sebastian’s, and when he felt no resistance, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, running it across his teeth. 

Sebastian moaned into him, slamming his hips forward, striking that sweet spot inside of Hawke again. Hawke jumped, breaking their kiss to pant and moan. He sank his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder, coiling himself around him with no intent of ever letting him get free. 

Hawke didn't know why Sebastian was doing this, why he had approached him and touched him the way he did, what he was even _doing_ in the Blooming Rose. And he didn't care. What he cared about was the way Sebastian moved and the way he smelled and the delicious way he moaned and shivered. 

The Chantry had obviously not provided Sebastian with the kind of life he was truly comfortable living. Sebastian had told him some of his life before the Chantry, of how he had made love with nameless, sometimes faceless strangers, the string of meaningless lovers, the drunken nights, the selfish, senseless, mindless _passion_. He had spoken of that time like it had disgusted him, but judging by the way he was panting and pounding into Hawke, he had an idea it suited him just fine. 

“Ah, maker," Hawke whispered, “ _Sebastian_.”

Sebastian must have believed his name was a plea, because his body stiffened and he bucked roughly against Hawke as he came deep inside of him. Hawke scratched down Sebastian's back as he was filled up, leaving deep welts behind. 

Sebastian pulled out of him, leaving Hawke feeling queerly empty and unsatisfied, and laid down beside him. He pressed his face to the crook of Hawke's neck, grabbing hold of his cock and stroking him with little finesse or gentleness. Hawke made deep, low animal sounds, focusing on the heat building in his groin and belly, and the harsh shudders that rolled through his body. He clenched his teeth as he came, shooting onto his stomach and over Sebastian's hand. Hawke watched his come leak over the prince’s knuckles, and he laughed weakly, not even sure why. 

There was silence, not quite uncomfortable, before Sebastian whispered into Hawke's ear, “You won't tell anyone?”

“No,” Hawke said, stroking Sebastian's back gently. “Why would I?”

“You've always liked to boast,” Sebastian said. He smiled against Hawke's ear. “I thought you might want to let everyone know how you seduced the Prince of Starkhaven.”

“ _I_ seduced you?” Hawke asked, chuckling. “That’s quite the imagination you have. But no, I won't tell anyone. Although I imagine Anders would just _love_ to know.” 

“He’s in love with you,” Sebastian said, as though Hawke didn't know. Sebastian sighed and moved his head to Hawke's shoulder. “The Maker certainly has a sense of humor. Here I am, back where I started.”

“At least you know my name,” Hawke said, “You're working your way up, Sebastian. Pretty soon you’ll be doing this with someone you _love_. Imagine that.”

Sebastian remained quiet. 

Hawke decided, for once, to let that silence go unbroken.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Masked Stranger  
>  **Word Count:** 2,083  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** Strong sexual content, nudity, adult situations  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related characters (c) Bioware
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know! I had the sudden urge to have Seb and Hawke have sex. Don't ask me why. Also, the mask thing... that's a personal fetish. Nomnom, masks. 
> 
> DA2 (c) Bioware


End file.
